Macarism
by Nosferatu's Cigarette Binge
Summary: Will gives Diane an early Christmas gift. Happy Holidays!


**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story.  
**A/N.** Please forgive mistakes. Thank you.

* * *

Diane Lockhart peered over a display in the middle of the accessory section of Macy's Department store. Determining the coast was indeed clear of rampaging last-minute shoppers, she stepped out from behind a row of colorful sweaters and headed towards the jewelry department.

Draped over her arm were three articles of clothing; an assortment of stocking stuffers in various shapes, sizes and prices; a tie, and a set of cuff links. So, seeing as she was heavily burdened - in both body and mind - she decided now would be the best time to vacate the store.

On the way to the check-out counter, her eye beheld a glisten of an extremely strange nature affixed to a brooch so unique it made her stop in her tracks. Slowly, she walked to the table display offering the object of her newfound affection; a bejeweled Griffin pin. The stones that made up its body appeared to be opals; its eyes were composed of darkened garnets and its frame was of polished silver. Diane's heart left her chest to flutter about her fingertips as they brushed against the cold stones. Want flooded her marrow and all... a-and she would have none of it! This was Christmas for goodness sakes! She shouldn't even be thinking of purchasing anything for herself.

Diane hastily placed the pin back on the shelf, remorsefully dusting her fingers over its face as she backed away.

She remembered one other person on her list and hurriedly made her way upstairs.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

Diane stepped off the escalator once it was back downstairs in clothing department. She was truly going to leave this time. There was only one other store she needed to visit and she would be free of madness within the mall.

All she had to do was pay and - oh Lord, there was that pin again. Without even the slightest hesitance Diane picked up the box and looked underneath its golden lid for the brand-name, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Getting a little last-minute Christmas shopping done?"

Diane turned to see Will Gardner staring at her. Before she could answer, or ask how long he'd been watching, he asked another question, "Who is that for?"

"Oh, no one. It just caught my eye."

"Ah, going to reward yourself after a hard day of shopping?"

"No. I-It's nice... but as you know, I already have more than enough pins."

Will stepped closer, his hands in his pockets, and strained to look also into the paradoxical box.

"What is that?"

"A Griffin."

"Isn't there some _thing_ like that in _Harry Potter_?"

Diane chuckled. "There might be. But I don't think this has anything to do with that."

"Hmm... well, it's interesting." Will stood at ease, but didn't know what to say. He turned his foot sideways, mulling over words in his head before he finally gave up. "I'll let you go..." He started off on one leg, but as soon as he began to scuttle off he turned around with yet another question. "Oh, uh, I don't really come in here that often, could you tell me where the perfume section is? ."

"It's upstairs. You'll see it immediately after the glassware display."

"O.K. Thank you." He pressed his hands together, as if in prayer and bowed slightly in thanks before leaving.

"No problem. Merry Christmas, Will."

"Merry Christmas."

The smile left Diane's face as soon as Will's back was facing her. She realized the perfume he was in search of was probably for Alicia or one of his many on-and-off girlfriends. She didn't know why, but it made her rather tense.

* * *

Five days later

* * *

It was late, almost 10pm, when Diane heard someone enter her office.

"I know this is early, but..." Will withdrew a small box from inside his jacket and handed it to her.

"Oh Will, I didn't bring your gift with me."

"That's fine. Please, just take it," he replied with pleading eyes.

Diane raised from her chair, smiled and took the box from his hand. "I feel awful taking this without giving you anything in return."

"Well don't."

Slowly opening the lid, Diane was delighted to see the Griffin she'd so longed for.

"Will, I really don't know what to say... you shouldn't have."

"I had to, it begged me on its knees to become yours," he said as he stepped out of the light to share the elusive shadows alongside Diane.

She hugged him gently and as she backed away a wider smile crept across her lips as she removed the pin from its tray. Under the winged creature were tickets to the theatre.

"Will," was all she managed before she turned the ticket over to read which play he'd selected. "_Potted Potter_?"

"Yeah, it's run is almost over and I thought your pin would feel right at home."

Diane didn't know if she wanted to hug or punch him.


End file.
